


The Hard Question

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle





	The Hard Question

It was the afterglow. That calm, peaceful moment after a vigorous round of...love-making.

Buffy frowned, hand idly stroking Spike's well-muscled, yet compact, chest. "Spike? I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Well, vampires don't have circulation, right? Like, blood circulation. Your blood just stays all...stay-y."

"Uh-huh."

"So how do you...you know?" She was glad he couldn't see her face in their current position.

"No, I don't know, pet. How do I what?"

"Get 'it' up?"

There was a pause.

"Would you rather I didn't?"

"No! No, it's a good, _good_ thing that you...manage to do that. I was just...wondering how." Her voice diminished as she realized just how dumb she sounded.

Buffy squeaked as Spike jerked her body closer up against his, forcing her head up to look at him. He looked mischievous.

"Well, I manage to do it because you're just so fucking sexy, luv."

"That's not really an answer." She was quickly becoming distracted by his hands caressing her body.

"How 'bout we worry if it _doesn't_ work sometime?"

She gasped as his hand reached her...private area. However it happened, it was definitely working now. The hard evidence was pressing into her hip.

Buffy decided it wasn't that important anyway.


End file.
